Reach for the Skies
by Maes Hughes's lover
Summary: Ed is in a strange new time and place with no one he knows around to help him. How will he get out and who will help someone they don't even know.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist if I did you would not see Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes for awhile because I would have them.**

**WARNING: This story contains major spoiler to the last episode and general info for the movie.**

Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning. Because humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. That is alchemy's first law and those who don't know it are doomed to an even greater consequence. I am at birth a very powerful human being, a prodigy if you would like to put it. My name is Edward Elric, I'm the fullmetal alchemist, and right now I'm stuck in the year 1921. After I sacrificed myself to save Al I found myself at the gate. As it was about to open I crashed down back to earth and mortality, my brother brought me back to life. Just in the wrong year.

So here I am wondering the streets of England in 1921 in search of a way to get back home to my friends and…my brother.

"This sucks I'm in the past, I don't know anyone, and I don't know how the hell I'm gonna get home!" As I was screaming this I found myself in what looked like the town's square. And their smack dab in the middle of it was a church. I was taken from a church maybe I can be brought back by a church.

I entered the old stone building, and looked around to see if anyone was in the room. No one was so I started to draw a transmutation circle on the floor of the church when I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing?" a young lady with long brown hair said to me as she came closer.

"I'm, uh here to…umm"

"That circle your drawing, it looks like some form of, witchcraft! Don't you know witchcraft is against God's teachings!" The girl shrieked in my ear.

"First off it's alchemy, which may be witchcraft but it's more science, and second I'm not here to worship." This sent the brunette into a fit and she started to call for someone.

"Father John, Father John, there is a short boy in here who is performing acts against our Lord."

"Hey lady there's no need to, hey, who the hell are you calling a short boy!"

A middle-aged man with gray and balding hair came through the large wooden doors and up to the girl.

"Melissa, my child what has you so terrified that you had to scream for me"

"Father, that boy there is performing some sort of witchcraft in this sacred building."

"Melissa, this is alchemy and it appears this young man was drawing a transmutation circle, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are but how did you know about alchemy you're a priest." I said shocked by the words the man had just spoke to me.

"True I may be a priest but I'm familiar with alchemy, and I have a question for you why did you draw your transmutation circle in here?"

"Well sir it's a very long story, but to keep it short I'm trying to get back home to my own day and age."

"What to you mean boy, are you from a different time-period as us?" Melissa said, as her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Yes, future from how it looks and my name is Edward Elric." I said extending my hand to the two people in front of me.

"Hello Edward, I'm father John and this is Melissa" He said as he shook my hand as did Melissa.

"So your trying to get back home, but why alchemy"

"You see I was killed and my brother, who is also an alchemist brought me back to life just in the wrong time."

"Oh I see, well that is quite a problem you have their. But maybe I can help you"

"How could you help him father?"

"I know a man, he lives in the mountains of Transylvania. He has been said that he is a great alchemist because he processes as substance called… the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Philosopher's Stone!" How ironic that the thing that got me into this mess could get me out of it.

"Please, you must give me a map or something to show me how to reach him!" I screamed in utter excitement.

"In good time child, but I would like you to come home with me and rest before you start your journey. Because it will be a most difficult journey to make."

So we headed for Father John's house out of the noise of the city and into the somber of the country. The house was small and cottege like and their was a woman standing out in front of it. Unlike Melissa she had shorter blond hair and was a little taller then I was. She was rather attractive and it got me to wonder who she was?

"Ed this is my younger sister, she's lived with me ever sense the good Lord took our parent away."

"Oh I'm sorry to here that, my mother is dead to" I didn't tell them about the failed transmutation because that would just make things worse"

"Well let me introduce her to you, Edward Elric this is my sister Brooke Underguard, she's an alchemist too."

"Really, what kind of alchemy do you study!" I was happy to here of another alchemist in this time to help me on my journey.

"Oh, I deal with electical alchemy." The young girl said quite timidly.

I couldn't put my finger on it but Brooke looked familar from somewhere, like I have seen here before. But I had an idea in my head of who she looked like, and I hope it really isn't her. Because if it was it could be the start of chaos and maddness in this small town in England.

**Owari** (for this chapter)


End file.
